No Worries Here
の !? んで とうセルゲーム |Rōmaji title =Gokū no Yoyū!? Yasunde Matō Seru Gēmu |Literal title =Goku's Composure?! Just Rest and Wait for the Cell Games |Number = 169 |Manga = The Calm Before the Storm |Saga = Cell Games Saga |Airdate = December 16, 1992 |English Airdate = November 15, 2000 |Previous = Meet Me in the Ring |Next = A Girl Named Lime }} の !? んで とうセルゲーム|Gokū no Yoyū!? Yasunde Matō Seru Gēmu|lit. "Goku's Composure?! Just Rest and Wait for the Cell Games"}} is the fourth episode of the Cell Games Saga and the one hundred sixty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on December 16, 1992. Its original American airdate was November 15, 2000. Summary Astonished, Piccolo questions Goku about his decision to train outside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Goku then says to Vegeta that he is much more powerful than Vegeta is. Goku and Gohan then leave the angry Vegeta to visit Korin and Yajirobe. Yajirobe now exclaims that he will not help them fight in the Cell Games, but Goku says he just wanted to ask them if they know how strong Cell really is. Korin reveals the inevitable; Cell is holding back his true power. Goku next wants Korin to evaluate his power and compare it to Perfect Cell’s true power to see how he stands up to him. Meanwhile, Piccolo, Vegeta, Tien Shinhan and Future Trunks converse about how Goku and Gohan looked differently when they had come out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Vegeta hypothesizes that Goku had been able to stay in a Super Saiyan state while in their normal lives. They then use the energy they saved by not having to transform in battle as more stamina, and reach higher levels if needed. Goku powers up in front of Korin, almost destroying Korin Tower in the process. Blindly estimating, Korin says that Perfect Cell is still more powerful than Goku is. Goku and Gohan then speed off to start training. On the Lookout, the group explains that they felt Goku's power (from when he powered up) and that had Goku used all, not just half of that power, they would not still be standing. Vegeta, going through a temper tantrum, thinks about how Kakarot always surpasses him in strength whenever he catches up. Then, Vegeta yells at Piccolo to get into the Time Chamber, telling him to stop wasting time. Goku and Gohan return to Chi-Chi and the gang at Kame House, and show off their new Super Saiyan powers. Chi-Chi becomes shocked when she witnesses Gohan’s yellow hair from the Super Saiyan transformation, exclaiming that Gohan must have become a hair dying punk and cries for hours. Meanwhile, Perfect Cell is in space sending comet showers to Earth as a “nice light show”. Now, Goku, Gohan, and Krillin discuss the incident of how he destroyed Android 18's controller, but does not reveal to them that it was because he was in love with her. After Krillin explains that he thinks Goku and Gohan are and always will be stronger than he, they all play in the lake for a while. While Goku and Gohan nap, Krillin, trying to test their Super Saiyan powers, throws a rock at a napping Goku to see if he can sense it coming, but Goku does not and blames Krillin for making a cruel joke. Now, they both (Goku and Gohan) just keep lying around and stuffing themselves with food, not at all training for the tournament. Major Events *Goku shows off 50% of his power after asking Korin to compare his power to Cell. Appearances Characters Locations *The Lookout **Korin Tower *Kame House *Cell Games Arena *Goku's House Objects *Battle Armor *Yajirobe's katana Transformations *Super Saiyan Bruce Faulconer tracks *"Goku and Gohan Train" - When Goku powers up in front of Korin for Korin to evaluate his power. *"Cell Contacts Goku" - When Chi-Chi breaks down crying after seeing Gohan as a Full-Power Super Saiyan. *"Earth Music" - When Krillin throws a rock at Goku's head to test his reactions. Differences from the manga *In the anime, Goku and Gohan enter Kame House where Chi-Chi and the others react to the taller and now Super Saiyan Gohan amongst other things. In the manga we do not see this, only seeing an exclamation of Chi-Chi's frustration upon seeing Gohan outside Kame House. *Cell's warm up exercises where he flies into space and destroys a giant meteor which pelts Earth and puts people in danger is exclusive to the anime. *Goku and Gohan fishing nearby their house and Krillin throwing a rock at a resting Goku's head is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Vegeta and Yajirobe are in a fairly close proximity in this episode (with Yajirobe at Korin Tower and Vegeta directly above him at Kami's Lookout), but are still not close enough to see each other, as they (presumably) never do after episode 35, "Mercy", until Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! *When Chi-Chi sees Gohan's Super Saiyan hair and thinks he dyed it, the way she cries is similar to Usagi Tsukino from . *This is the first time Goku and Gohan are seen going fishing with a fishing pole like normal people, unlike all the previous times where they fished by hand. *Krillin is able to fool Goku into thinking that he's drowning, despite the fact that the two had to swim together in deep water during their training with Master Roshi. *Krillin throwing a rock at Goku to see if he can sense it coming is similar to an episode of where Brock swings a stick at Bruno of the Elite Four, thinking he will be able to easily block it, but instead hits Bruno in the head and knocks him out. It is also similar to an episode of Dragon Ball where Chi-Chi throws the blade from her helmet at Master Roshi to see if he can block it only for the blade to hit him in the head. In addition, Goku himself would later do something similar to Old Kai, with similar results as the latter was doing stretches from recently being unsealed in the episode "Out from the Broken Sword", only in that case, it was with a basic ki blast to test his abilities. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 169 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 169 (BDZ) pt-br:A tranquilidade de Goku!! fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 169 it:In attesa del torneo di arti marziali Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Cell Games Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z